Description: This Core will produce constructs for making transgenic mice and will oversee the generation of transgenic mice by existing facilities at both MUSC and FCCC. The Core will also perform routine mouse husbandry and oversee acquisition and distribution of chick and quail eggs. In addition, the Core will construct a mouse heart chip cDNA array and probe it with various cDNA probes.